


Jealousy

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not having much time with Melissa in Season 6 is making Norman feel a certain type of way.  Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Disclaimer: I have no inside knowledge or insight into the personal lives of Melissa McBride or Norman Reedus.  This is a work of fiction/fantasy.  I mean no disrespect to Norman or Melissa. 

Jealousy

It was supposed to be a closed set, but that didn’t happen too often these days.  Crammed in the small room were two camera men, the director, Melissa and Jason along with Steven, Lauren and Andy who’d come along just to watch the scene and to give Melissa a little moral support.

Norman had been working on a re-shoot of the gate scene with Christian and Steven that morning, and he was done, ready to go home, but all he could think about was how Melissa was filming with Jason— _again_ —and this time, the scene was leading to something more. 

He hadn’t worked much with Melissa much for the entirety of Season 6, but he’d gotten a little screen time with her, and he’d had a blast reading lines with her and actually filming with her, because there really wasn’t much better than having a scene opposite McBride.  Anymore, she seemed to be the ‘it’ girl around set.  Everyone wanted a chance to shine with her.  Only the writers had gone a route he hadn’t exactly been expecting.  Hell, none of them had expected it.  Even Melissa had confided in him that the Tobin thing had come completely out of the blue, but she was certain that it was happening for a reason.  Still, it didn’t make him feel any better.

He found himself on Carol’s bedroom set, stepping in behind Andy, staying in the back and out of sight.  Melissa was in character, focused, and her hands were on Jason’s face.  They were talking and laughing within moments, Melissa transforming fluidly from Carol to Mel without even a blink.  They were talking quietly about something, and then they were apart again, and one of the makeup people was coming in to give Melissa a little touch up.

He watched the way she smiled and laughed and joked with the makeup artist before turning back to Jason, making him smile as well.  It was odd.  Jason was a cool dude.  He just didn’t see anything between Carol and Tobin.  Jason was a great actor, but the chemistry with Melissa lacked something.  And Melissa was a phenomenal actress.  It just wasn’t happening between the two of them, and Norman felt a little petty for thinking back to all the times fans and media alike had sung the praises of the chemistry between them during their many scenes over the seasons.  And they had barely had five minutes of screen time together this entire past season.  It felt like a waste, but who was he to question the direction the writers were taking? -

He knew that it wasn’t just _working_ with Melissa that he missed.  It was _being_ with Melissa.  She’d been so busy working to really sink her teeth into her character that they really hadn’t gotten to hang out much.  She was a true friend, someone he’d always felt like he could be himself with.  And he would have been lying to himself if he didn’t admit that for him, it went deeper than that.  

He couldn’t blame her for never taking him up on his flirtations.  He’d been with a lot of women.  He’d hooked up for a lot of one night stands.  He hadn’t thought much about it before until one night with Mel and a couple glasses of wine, he’d come on to her, and she’d rolled her eyes and pushed him away, reminding him that they were friends and that he was drunk.  That had stung more than she’d probably meant for it to, but she really didn’t know his true feelings for her, so why should she take him seriously?

Still, standing in that room at that moment watching Mel and Jason going over their lines again before filming made his stomach twist into knots.  She was so good at what she did and so fun, and she seemed to brighten the mood in the room.  Despite the scene that was about to take place which was in no way intended to be bright or cheerful, the room buzzed with laughter and lit up with Melissa’s smile.  Jason couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her, but Norman really couldn’t blame the guy.  Mel was captivating.  She was stunning.

He stayed in the back, and she didn’t even seem to notice him there, and when the scene seemed to please the director enough for a cut, Norman slipped out of the back feeling a little ill, unable to deny the fact that he wished it had been him kissing Mel and not Jason. 

He’d been an ass, trolling Caryl for seasons, sometimes brushing off the idea of it completely in interviews, but he knew the writers were doing this for a reason, and he was certain next season would find them working more closely together.  Still, this stung.  He wasn’t proud of it, but it stung anyway.

He retreated to his trailer and flopped down on the couch, trying to decide if he wanted to go home, go out and get drunk or just sit there and think about how fucking frustrated he was seeing Carol kissing Tobin, seeing Melissa kissing Jason.  It bothered him more than he would have liked.

But he didn’t have much time to think on it when a knock came to his door.  He knew it was Mel.  She always knocked, even though he’d told her a hundred times she didn’t have to.  She always knocked, and she had the softest knock, apart from anybody else on the cast, and he always knew it was her.

“It’s open,” he muttered, sitting up a little as Melissa stepped inside with a smile on her face.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d be here,” she said with a raised eyebrow and a smile.  “I thought you were finished for the day.”

“Yeah, I stuck around for a little bit,” he replied quietly, eyeing her as she moved across the trailer to sit next to him on the couch.

“Oh,” she said quietly. 

“You want a beer?”

“No,” she chuckled.  “I’m about to head home.”

“Why’d you knock?” Norman asked, turning to look at Melissa.

“Huh?”

“You said you didn’t think I’d be here, so why’d you come by?”

“I don’t know.  I was hoping, I guess,” she said with a sheepish grin.  “I wanted to go over something with you, so I figured I’d see if you were still here.”

“What’s that?  Don’t tell me you need pointers for the sex scene,” Norman snorted.  Melissa flinched.  It had come out a little bitterer than he’d intended.

“Norm, you know as well as I do they’re not showing anything.  Hell, the next time we see Tobin, he’s under the covers, but he’s still got his shirt on.”  She pouted a little, as if teasing him, but he wasn’t taking the bait.  “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he muttered.  “Sorry.  Just having a weird day.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Melissa offered, eyes widening a little in interest.  God, they were the bluest blue eyes he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t deny her anything when she looked at him like that.

“What did you wanna go over?” he finally asked, relaxing against the couch, trying to forget the knotted feeling in the pit of his stomach.  This was the first time they’d actually been alone together in quite some time, and he suddenly couldn’t even remember how to be her friend.  _Good job, dumbass._

“It’s nothing.  I can have Lennie read with me if you aren’t up for it,” she offered.  Norman sighed and grabbed for Mel’s hand when she got up to leave.

“Sorry.  I’m an ass.  Just sit down, Mel.  Please.”  She sighed and slumped back onto the couch.  “Talk to me.”

She proceeded to explain to him about this scene they were going to start shooting in a couple of days in which Carol was going to be ambushed by some of Negan’s men before taking them out with a gun sewn into the lining of her coat.

And then, just like that, they fell back into their usual dynamic, him giving her feedback on her own ideas of how to play the scene, her delving a little deeper, pulling from something deep inside Carol to add to the scene, something that made Carol who she truly was.  And before long, they were laughing and chatting about the goings on around set..

“You wear Carol like a coat,” Norman pointed out.  “She’s just there.  You can flip from Melissa to Carol in .02 seconds, and you can bring all the emotion to the surface.  It’s kind of amazing, really.”

“Oh, stop,” Melissa said with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m serious, Mel.  You have no idea how good you are.   You’re gonna break hearts, I can tell.  Those eyes are just…they’re killer.”

“Yeah, well, I think the only heart Carol’s going to be breaking is Tobin’s,” she admitted with a shrug. 

“Good riddance,” Norman muttered.

“Aw, come on,” Mel teased, nudging his leg with her foot.  “It’s not that bad.”

“Still haven’t figured out what possessed them to put Carol with Tobin.”

“Jealous?” Melissa asked with a wink.

“What if I was?” he replied, watching the smile falter on her lips. 

“Norman, you realize that Tobin’s just a background character, right?  It’s not gonna last.”

“I miss working with you,” Norman replied quietly.  “I just miss you.”  Melissa frowned and looked down before she reached over and took Norman’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I miss you too, Norm.  But I think we’ll have some good stuff together next season.”   With a sigh, she leaned back, and Norman let go of her hand, only to pull his arm around her shoulder.  “We should have dinner.”

“Now?”

“Hmm, it’s too early for dinner,” she chuckled.  “I meant, like, soon.”

“Oh,” he said with a nod.  “You wanna go get some pizza or something?”

“Pizza could be good,” Melissa noted.  “Oh!”  Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.  “Sorry.  Just a second.”  She grabbed for the phone to check who was calling.  She glanced at Norman for a second before she winced and answered the phone.  “Hey.  Oh, I did?  Oh.  Alright.  Um, I’ll swing by and pick it up before I go home.  Ok.  Ok.  Thanks.”

“What’s up?”

“Uh, I have to go,” she said quietly.  “Will you take a rain check on that pizza?”

“Hold on, where do you have to go?  I can take you, and then we can swing by Mario’s for pizza after.”

“I have to go by Jason’s before I go home.  He called me from his truck.  I left one of my scripts at his place yesterday.”

“You…you were at Jason’s?  I thought you were hanging out with Lauren yesterday,” Norman said quietly, trying to stay cool despite the fact that his heart felt like it was being stomped on by an angry woman in stilettos. 

Melissa put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

“I went to read lines for today.  Well, he had most of the lines, but he wanted to read them with me.  Lauren and I went to dinner last night.  What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” he muttered.  “I gotta get home and feed Eye, anyway.”  He hopped up and reached for his leather jacket and his keys.

“Norm…”  She reached out to touch his arm when he stepped around her and headed to the door.

“I gotta go, Mel.”  He held the door open for her, and she stared at him for a moment before she let out what could only be described as a half laugh, half sigh, and then she was gone, heading across the lot toward her car.  Norman cursed himself for acting like a jealous child, and he rested his head against the door of his trailer for a moment.  Why did he have to go and fuck everything up?

*~*~*~*

He’d thought about calling her.  He really had.  He’d gone home.  He’d taken a shower and washed off the day’s makeup grime, and then he’d gone and ordered a pizza from Mario’s.  Pepperoni and mushroom.  And now it was sitting on the passenger’s seat in his truck, and he was debating whether or not to just go up to Mel’s front door and ring the door bell.  But instead, he was sitting outside of her place feeling like a fucking asshole for the way he’d acted earlier. 

He sighed and put his key in the ignition, but before he could turn it, his phone rang.  He read the text, and his lips curled up in a little grin.

WILL YOU JUST COME IN ALREADY?  I’M HUNGRY, AND I’M WILLING TO BET YOU BROUGHT PIZZA.

She could read him like a book sometimes.  With a sigh, he tucked his phone into his shirt pocket and headed up to the house, balancing the pizza in one hand while he held his keys in the other.

The door was unlocked, and he quickly shut and locked it, finding Melissa standing in the foyer wearing a loose-fitting, long-sleeved white top and a pair of black yoga pants.  Her hair was damp, and she had a full glass of wine in one hand.

“You just leaving your door unlocked now?  You realize how many crazies are out there?  Take it from me.  I should know,” he pointed out, following her into the kitchen and putting the pizza down on the counter.

“Relax,” she replied, pouring him a glass of red wine.  “I knew you were out there.  You think I keep my door open for just anyone?”  She raised an eyebrow as she handed him his glass. 

“So, how’s Jason?” he asked, unable to control the jealous undertone that saturated his every word.

“Well, you know, I stopped by his place to pick up my script, and we ended up fucking on his sofa.  You know, same old, same old.”  She smirked, but Norman wasn’t playing around.  “Come on.  I’m kidding.”  She watched the way he eyed her then before taking a sip of wine and turning toward the counter and tapping his fingers on the lid of the pizza box.  “Norman, I don’t know what to say.  I don’t know how to talk to you.  This used to be easy.  I don’t know what in the world’s changed, but I don’t like it.”

“Nothing changed, Mel,” he muttered.  “I’m just having…”

“A weird day?  Yeah, you said that earlier.”  She took another sip of wine before putting her glass down on the counter.  “Talk to me, Reedus.”

“Thought you wanted to eat.”

“After we talk.  Come on.”  She took his glass from him and put it next to hers before taking his hand and leading him into the living room.  She had a fire going in the hearth, and some smooth jazz was turned down low.  “Have a seat.  Make yourself comfortable.” 

Norman kicked off his shoes like he usually did and settled down on the couch.  Melissa sat down next to him, and she turned a little to face him, putting her hand on his arm and giving him a little squeeze.

“So, talk to me.  Why are you acting so weird about Jason?”

“You really have to ask me that?”  He blinked at her and wiped his hair out of his face.  “Look, it just bugs me.  Seeing  you two…like that.”

“We’re just acting.  Are you more upset about Tobin kissing Carol or about Jason kissing Melissa?”

“Both,” Norman admitted.  Melissa narrowed her eyes at him momentarily before she scooted a little closer.  “Look, I’m not proud of it.  But seeing him with his hands on you, it just freaked me out.”

“You were jealous?”

“Damn right, I was jealous,” Norman admitted.  “It’s…it’s _you_ Mel.  I…I missed you.”

“You missed me,” she said with a nod.  “And that’s all?  It’s just…you missing me, and…”

“Look, you’d never take me seriously.”

“Try me,” she said with a shrug.  “Go on.  Try me.”  Norman sighed heavily before he decided to just bite the bullet and do it.  Things were already weird enough.  If they got weirder, so be it, but at least she’d know.

“I want you, Mel.  I’ve wanted you for years, and you never took me seriously. I swear to God, Mel, you’ve ruined other women for me.”  That knocked a laugh out of her.

“You want to settle down,” she said with a little smile.  “It’s sweet.  We’ve worked together for years.  We’re close friends.  But, sweetie, just because I’m the first woman you’ve gotten close with doesn’t mean you really don’t…”

“Don’t do that.  That’s bullshit,” Norman interrupted.  “Don’t try to explain away what I’m feeling here. I’m crazy about you, Mel.  I’ve been in love with you for a long time now, and if you don’t believe that, it’s fine.  Just don’t try to tell me what I feel, bec—”  She cut him off with a kiss.  Both of her hands twisted into his shirt, and she pulled him in, kissing him fully on the mouth.  Her lips were soft compared to his that were partly chapped from chewing on them out of anxiety out in his goddamned truck. 

When he finally came to his senses and pulled away, Melissa looked as surprised as he felt. 

“What was that?” he asked quietly, licking his lips, tasting her there. 

“I missed you,” she said quietly.  “And I thought…you weren’t calling.  You weren’t coming around.”

“You were busy,” he said quietly.

“That doesn’t mean I was too busy for you,” she pointed out quietly.  “I needed you, Norm.  Not just…not just for support.  You’ve always been good at that.  I just needed _you_.  I missed you.”  She sighed softly, loosening her grip on his shirt.  “When you say you love me, I want to believe it’s true.  Because I do.  I love you, too.  I just…you weren’t there.  And it’s been…different between us.”

“If my saying it doesn’t make you believe it, then maybe this will.”  He brought his hands to her face then, and he pulled her in close, pressing his lips lightly against hers for a tentative second kiss.  She sighed the moment his lower lip caught against her upper lip, and she closed her eyes, sinking into it as his tongue parted her lips and begged to taste her.  She obliged, head swimming, heart pounding as his hand moved down her neck, fingers grazing over her racing pulse. 

“Norm.”  Her voice was almost silent against his lips, and he pulled her into his lap, holding her close.  She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him again, moaning softly as she let herself enjoy the feel of his hands ghosting up the back of her shirt, toying with the back of her bra.  She giggled softly when he fumbled with it, and then she pulled back.  “Need some help?”

“This what you want?” he asked, making her smile at his effort to give her an out. 

“I have a confession,” she said softly, “I knew you were in your trailer.  I watched you walk off set.  I watched you walk to the trailer.  I didn’t come to talk, but you were acting weird.”

“Then you left me for Jason,” Norman smirked, shifting his hips so that she could feel his very evident erection pressing against her core.  She gasped softly before the fire flickered in her eyes.

“Don’t be jealous,” Melissa pouted.  “You know you’re my favorite.”  She ran her hand down his chest before cupping him through his jeans.  He groaned then, closing his eyes as she gave him a squeeze.  “So you’re saying I could’ve gotten laid earlier, but I was being an idiot?”

“Pretty much,” she said softly.  “But I still need a little help if you’re willing.”

“Fuck yeah,” he panted, before Melissa kissed him once again.

“Maybe we can help each other,” she offered, moving to kiss his neck, sucking on his Adam’s apple for a moment before she began to slide off the couch and onto the floor between his legs.

“Holy shit,” he panted, when she tugged at his belt, loosening it and unzipping his fly.  She kept her eyes fully on his before she pulled his dick out, admiring the way it curved slightly, the way the vein underneath bulged as she ran her finger along the length.  “Christ, Mel.”   

She slipped the tip just past her lips, running her tongue along the head, watching his eyes roll up and his head fall back.  His body went limp, but his cock certainly didn’t.  She moaned as she took him in, and the vibrations nearly sent him over the edge at once.

“Fuck, Mel,” he panted, gripping the pillows on the couch to keep from completely coming unglued.  She smiled around him then, grazing her teeth lightly over the taut flesh, and his hips jumped off the couch.  She gripped the base of his cock on one hand to keep him from pushing too far in, and she adjusted so she wouldn’t choke.  “Sorry.”

“Relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” he groaned.  “Payback’s a bitch.”  She pulled back with a gleam in her eyes. 

“And when you’re face is between my legs, you can pay me back all night long.” 

“Holy fuck,” he groaned, before she enveloped him again and went at it, teasing him with the flat of her tongue, flicking the head when she’d pull back, giving his balls a squeeze for good measure.   “I’m gonna…oh fuck.”  She pulled back then, letting go of him and watching his dick pop up, swollen and aching for more of her touch, but she also knew she wanted him inside of her when he came.

“You have a condom?” she asked softly.

“You kidding?” he asked, as Melissa made quick work of tugging his pants off and reaching into his pocket for his wallet.  She fished out a blue condom and smirked before she opened it and rolled it onto his dick. 

“How do you want me?”

“Any fucking way I can get,” he admitted, watching the pink fill her cheeks for a moment.

“Well, it’s your party, Norm.”

“Yeah?” he asked, struggling to remember how to breathe as she stood up and slipped her shirt off before tugging off her bra and stepping out of her pants, leaving nothing on but the black, lace panties she’d so obviously picked out fresh from the shower.  Christ, had he been that blind?  She’d been expecting him. 

“So?  Where do you want me?” she asked again, batting her eyelashes innocent as he admired her tits and the way the fabric of her panties outlined her perfect pussy.  He knew then that he had to taste her before he got lost inside of her.

“Come here,” he urged, standing up and taking her hand.  She managed a quick glance down at his bobbing erection before she settled onto the couch and started to lay back.  “No.  Don’t.  Sit here.  Scoot your ass to the edge.”  She did as he asked, resting her head against the backrest of the couch.  He went to his knees then, tugging at her hips to bring her closer.  In one swift moment, he tugged at her panties and slid them down her legs, exposing her glistening pussy, flooded with arousal, tempting his every sense.  He tossed the little lace garment over his shoulder and eyed her like a starving man.  “Put your legs around my neck.  Go on.”  She shivered then, and he dove in, an man who had clearly refined his skills of pleasing women over the years, and dear lord was she ever thankful he was a perfectionist. 

“Oh my God,” she gasped out, reaching out for something, anything she could hold onto, and she settled for the couch cushion.  “Oh, fuck.  Norman…yes!”  She arched backward as his tongue swept up her slit, flicking at her clit until she was whimpering and trembling before him.  He gripped her thighs, keeping her spread open before him before he began to tease her opening, flicking his tongue there before applying a little pressure.  “Oh shit.  Oh my God.  Don’t stop.  Don’t stop.” 

He glanced upward, watching the way the blush filled her chests and the way her nipples darkened and hardened in arousal, and he desperately wanted to take one of those rosy peaks between his teeth and tease it until she was begging for mercy.  But first things first.  He wanted to taste her.  He wanted to drink her in.

Another pass of his tongue from her opening up to her clit had her writhing before him, and he chuckled softly to himself before he dove in with his tongue, pushing it inside of her, feeling the amazing strength of her walls fluttering around his tongue as her cries were muted by her thighs squeezing about his ears. 

 “You taste like heaven,” he groaned, kissing the inside of her thigh before he moved back to dive in again, brushing his nose over her clit before he sucked the little bud between his lips.  She was rocking against his face then, and he had her right where he wanted her.  He put one hand against her belly, steadying her before he pushed two fingers inside of her and began to pump them in and out of her, coating his fingers with her fluids, stretching her a bit, preparing her for him, because he honestly didn’t want to hurt her.

“Oh God,” she cried out, biting her cries out against one of her throw pillows.  A fine sweat broke out all over her, and her breathing came in quickened, frantic gasps until a rush of liquid coated his tongue, quenching a thirst he’d had for quite some time now. 

And then he pulled back, watching her ride out the high of her orgasm.  He gave his dick a few tugs in reminder that the best was yet to come.

“Jesus, I knew you had an oral fixation, but that was ridiculous,” she panted, running her fingers through her hair as she lay there with her legs still wrapped around his shoulders.  “I swear to God, I’ve never gotten off that fast, even with my vibrator.”

“Oh, you have one of those?”

“It’s a must, really,” she teased, unwinding her legs from around him and sitting up, chest still heaving as she fought to catch her breath.  Norman quickly stripped off his shirt and moved to crawl over her.  “Uh-uh.”

“What?” he asked, disappointment coating his words.

“Not here,” she murmured.  “Upstairs.”

“Fuck, are you trying to kill me, Mel?” he groaned.

“Mmm, don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while,” she promised, batting her eyelashes at him as she reached out and stroked her hand down his stomach, stopping just short of the base of his cock. 

“It’s cruel to make a man with a hard on wait this long,” he muttered, as Mel pouted and gave him a kiss on the jaw.

“Oh, you poor thing,” she murmured.  “You better come up here so we can take care of that.”  She was gone then, heading up the stairs, and Norman groaned, curling his hand around his dick as the thought ran across his mind that he might die of a stroke before he got upstairs.  With the way his head was swimming, he’d be lucky if he didn’t fall down the stairs and break his neck.

But somehow he managed to make it up to her room, where he found her lying on her side with her legs parted, a very inviting picture.  His mouth watered, and he crossed the room in three seconds, crawling onto the bed with her.

“How do you like it?” he asked, spooning up behind her, gently biting at the back of her neck, running his hand along her waist and up over her breast, giving it a light squeeze.

“I like it lots of ways,” she teased, before she turned onto her belly, getting up on her hands and knees and looking at him with lust and fire bubbling in her veins. _Holy shit._ “I want all of it, and I want it fast.”

“You sure about that, Mel?” he smirked, moving behind her as she gripped the headboard and spread her knees a little wider as he lined up with her from behind.

“I’m sure,” she bit out, squeezing the headboard so tight her knuckles turned white.  “I won’t break.  I wanna see what you’re made of, Reedus.”  _Well, damn._

He pulled his arm up beneath her ribs, pulling her back against him.  He suckled at the side of her neck then, before he pushed into her in one swift motion, filling her completely, her walls like molten around him, and he groaned against the back of her neck, willing himself to keep it together and make this good for her.  He’d wanted this for so long, craved it, and now that he was with her, he had to make it last. 

“Oh God,” she bit out, head bowing forward for a moment, until she gathered up her strength and turned her head to meet him with a hungry kiss.  He pulled out slowly before slamming back home, and the noise that escaped her throat was mixed with pleasure and pain.  He had to stop, he had to be sure.

“Mel…”

“Don’t you stop,” she gasped, as her walls clenched around him harder than he expected.  She was so fucking tight, and when he squeezed his eyes shut and slammed back home, he could almost see stars.  And he began to thrust against her, sucking at her neck, holding her back against him with one arm as they moved together, as she cried out her pleasure with little care to who might hear through her open bedroom window. 

He was holding on, and she was quivering against him, knees shaking as she came down from another orgasm.  He pressed kisses along the back of her neck as she regained her composure, and then he pulled back, tugging her down onto the mattress.  Smiling, she spread her legs for him, and he settled between them, burying his face against her chest as he pushed back into her.  Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him deeper, he used the opportunity to palm a flushed breast, rolling his tongue around the nipple as she arched back, and her mouth fell open in a silent cry.

“Fuck, Mel.  I’ve wanted this forever.”

“Me too,” she panted, fingernails biting into his shoulders. 

And he had wanted her.  He could pinpoint the moment he’d wanted her.  That night they’d shot a scene at Hershel’s farm, where Carol had gone to Daryl and asked him to look for Lori.  The scene had been heated, and Daryl had been a dick to Carol, but he remembered that between takes, something inside of him had clicked, and she’d become the subject of his many, many fantasies. 

“You gonna come for me, again, sweetheart?” he growled against her ear before kissing her fully and hungrily.  She moaned into his mouth, nails scratching down his back as he gripped her hips and thrust a little harder.  He broke away from her then, peering down at her kiss-swollen lips, watching the way her eyes glimmered as she looked up at him.  Then a smile broke out over her face briefly, before her eyes screwed shut again, and she was screaming his name.  _“Norman!”_

That triggered his own high, and he buried his face against her neck, thrusting faster until he reached his breaking point.  Then he collapsed atop her, pressing kisses against her neck as she ran her hands up and down his back before burying them in his hair, guiding his face to hers so she could kiss him once again. 

They lay together like that for the longest time, kissing and exploring, laughing and blushing at the way things had worked out that night.  Finally, Norman got up to use the bathroom, and when he returned, Melissa had the sheet pulled up to cover her, and in the middle of the bed was the box of now room-temperature pizza.  Norman quirked an eyebrow at her as he moved across the room, fully nude.

Melissa had one slice already half gone, and she moaned in pleasure as she ate.

“I’m gone for two minutes, and you already replaced me with pizza?”

“This is _really_ good pizza,” she teased, as he crawled into the bed and grabbed her wrist, bringing her piece of pizza to his mouth so he could steal a bite.  “Hey!  Get your own.”

“You’re right, that is pretty good.”  He swallowed his bite down before leaning in to lick the sauce from the corner of her mouth.  “You taste better, though.”  She blushed, and he grabbed the half-eaten slice from her, tossed it in the box, tossed the box onto the bedside table.  He then tackled her to the mattress, and peppered kisses down her neck and chest until she was a giggling mess beneath him, and all thoughts of food were long forgotten.


End file.
